1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic or medical articles and more particularly, to gel compositions which are useful in application to cosmetic or medical pastes or creams and are comprised of cyclic dimethyl polysiloxanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that various types of silicone oils are added to cosmetic or medical pastes or creams. These silicone oils are merely used as additives, not as a base for the pastes or creams. This is because gelation of silicone oils requires addition of hydrophobic silica or bentonite as an inorganic filler or thickener. In addition, the silicone oil used should have a relatively high viscosity of not less than 100 centistokes at 25.degree. C. When this type of gel product is applied onto a skin surface, good spreadability is not obtained. Since little volatile matter is contained in the gel product, stickiness is undesirably left on the skin insofar as the gel is not removed therefrom. Accordingly, there is a demand for a gel composition which can be used as a base of pastes or creams without involving the disadvantages in the known counterparts.